


Belonging

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M, OT 5, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, absurd amounts of eyebrow raising, orgy fic, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: When they rejoin the band to make the follow up to Progress, Rob and Jason are worried they won’t be part of the bond between Gary, Mark, and Howard anymore.They needn’t be.





	Belonging

“We have a bond stronger than ever and the bond is getting stronger.”

2022, Los Angeles 

They’d been persuaded to come back, Rob and Jason both, to make the follow up to Progress. “It’ll be just like old times,” Mark kept assuring them. And while both of them could argue that wasn’t necessarily always a good thing, they did concede that there had been more good times than bad overall. And, well, they missed being in the band. Jason was surprised that he did, he had been so certain he was done for good, but he decided to go with it. As he said himself “life is beautifully strange sometimes.” 

As for Rob, he’d been meaning to work with the boys again for years, it was just a question of finding the time. 

They both had a degree of trepidation about joining in again because it had been so many years since they were a five, but they mostly expected it to be fairly smooth sailing. These were their friends, their brothers. They all got on all right, all the drama was a thing of the past.

What they didn’t expect was what a tight knit and exclusive unit that Gary, Howard, and Mark seemed to have become.

It shouldn’t have taken them so much by surprise, Jason reflected. He and Rob hadn’t been around for years after all. It was only natural that the three left to carry on would bond that much more closely.

It really was like old times, thought Rob. Only this time around, instead of it being him and Mark being shut out from the rest, it was him and Jason.

Not that they weren’t making an effort to include them. But they still felt like outsiders. They knew they weren’t. Not really. And yet…

And yet, it was hard not to feel that way, watching the three of them curled into each other on the couch. Gary in the center with his laptop, with Mark and Howard on either side, snuggled up against his hips with their heads resting on his shoulders and looking at the screen together, occasionally exchanging small smiles. There was a wordless intimacy between all of them that neither Rob nor Jason was part of.

Occasionally, Howard would reach out across Gary’s chest and idly brush Mark’s cheek with his thumb and Mark’s eyes would flutter closed and he would blush just the tiniest bit and Gary would quietly squeeze both their hands. 

Jason and Rob would raise their eyebrows at each other, but they didn’t say anything.

At least not to them.

“D’ya reckon they’re fuckin?”

Jason nearly spat out his green tea. 

“What? All three of them??”

Rob nodded.

“Of course not! That’d be ridiculous!” He paused. “Although…”

“Something’s going on there, that’s for sure. Look how much they all keep touching.”

“Is it, though?” Jason asked. “I mean, we’ve always been a ridiculously affectionate band. Maybe they just seem extra touchy feely to us cos we’ve not been around it as regularly these past few years?”

“Has Howard ever looked at you like he’s been looking at Gary? Or at Mark? Cos he’s sure never looked at me like that.” 

“Ye-es…” Jason began.

“And that was back when you two were…”

“When we had an intimate relationship, yes.” Admitted Jason, reluctantly.

“There you go, then, I’m right.” Rob looked smug for a moment and then frowned a bit.

“Although that means I’m the only one who How has never deemed shag worthy...so I’m kinda insulted really…”

“Don’t worry, Bob, you’re plenty shag worthy,” Jason reassured him.

Robbie raised his eyebrows at this.

“Oh reallllly now??”

“Not to me, obviously, but surely to someone…” Jason’s lips twitched with amusement.

“Bastard.”

Jason grinned at him.

“I was plenty shag worthy for Markie back in the day,” Rob muttered defensively.

Jason took another sip of his green tea and then drily commented, “that’d be a lot more impressive if Mark hadn’t been the band bicycle. We all had a ride on him.”

“When did this turn into ‘shit on Rob time?’ We’re losing focus here.”

“Oh we’ve always got time for ‘shit on Rob time’.”

Rob stuck his tongue out at Jason who just laughed.

“Sorry mate. Couldn’t help it. Anyway, I suppose we could just ask them. That’d be the mature thing to do.”

Rob scoffed. “Yeah and the boring thing as well. Besides, if they were gonna tell us they were hooking up, they would have done it already. If we want answers, we’re gonna have to be sneaky about it.”

“What? You mean like catch them in the act? That doesn’t sound at all ethical.”

“I was thinking more like maybe tricking them into admitting it, not watching them getting it on, ya pervert…”

Jason looked skeptical.

“Okay...maybe I might want to watch as well…” Robbie admitted somewhat sheepishly.

“We’re not doing any watching without their consent, Rob, and that’s final.”

“Spoilsport.” Robbie pouted. “No, you’re right, you’re right…”

Meanwhile…

“Do you reckon we’re being too subtle?” asked Mark. 

“Maybe...I’d have thought all the looks we’ve been sharing would have given us away by now. Not to mention the arse squeezes…” mused Gary.

Howard let out an impatient snort. “Still don’t get why I can’t just come right out and say ‘look: me and Gaz and Markie been shagging, you two want in as well or what?”

“Because it will be more fun to make them work it out for themselves,” insisted Mark.

“Only if they actually do!” scoffed Howard. “Right now we’re just losing valuable shagging opportunities.”

“Right,” declared Gary, launching into Captain Barlow mode, “here’s the plan…”

The next morning during breakfast at their shared rental house, they started in with the amped up to the point of ridiculousness displays of affection.

Howard stopped to nibble Mark’s ear and fondle his arse as he set the table. Mark responded by moaning obscenely. Rob and Jay raised their eyebrows but still said nothing.

When they sat down to eat, Mark locked eyes with Gary while he ate his sausage very, very slowly and deliberately. “Mmmm this is soooo good, Mr. Baaaarlooow. I just love your sausage.”

Robbie had a sudden coughing fit. Jason started licking his lips nervously.

But it was Gary sucking the melted butter off of Howard’s fingers while Mark sucked the butter off of Gary’s that finally cracked them. 

“Do you three need to be alone then?” Jason asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Howard looked indignant. “Why would we need that??”

Robbie scoffed.”Come on Doug, we can all see what’s happening here.”

“Actually,” said Gary, “I’m afraid you’re only seeing half of the picture.”

“And the other half is?”

Mark got up from his chair and walked over to Robbie and climbed on to his lap. He placed one hand on Robbie’s crotch and held his face with the other as he leaned in and kissed him roughly and then pulled back with a grin. 

“The other half is that we want you and Jay to join us.” 

“But we thought…” he trailed off.

“You three seemed so close,” Jason filled in. “Like you were a complete unit like that.”

“We are,” said Howard. “But that doesn’t mean…” He placed his hand on Jason’s chest and began to teasingly fiddle with the buttons on his pajama top before leaning in for a kiss. Jason hesitated for a brief moment then opened his mouth and wrapped his fingers in Howard’s curls. They pulled apart a few moments later grinning and slightly breathless.

“That there won’t always be a place for you,” concluded Gary for Howard.

“For both of you,” Mark added.

“Think we should probably head up to the bedroom before we go too far though. Cos we’re all too damn old to do much fucking without decent back support,” Howard stated bluntly.

“Hey, speak for yourse...oh god I’m 50 aren’t I?” Mark groaned. 

Robbie smirked. “Geezer.” 

Mark glared at him. “You’re next ya know,” he reminded him.

Gary cleared his throat. “Shall we?” He pointed up the stairs.

Once in the master suite with its California King sized bed, all articles of clothing and any and all inhibitions were quickly cast aside.

Lips, tongues, hands, and teeth were everywhere as they all kissed and licked and stroked and nipped and explored one another’s bodies.

Mark groaned loudly and filthily as he felt Jason’s tongue lapping hungrily at his rim while Robbie nuzzled and suckled and bit at his throat. 

Robbie whimpered as Howard took his cock into his mouth and Gary started working a well lubed finger into his hole.

Howard growled, low and dirty, as Mark teasingly rubbed his slicked up prick against the crack of his arse and Robbie stroked him off.

Gary gasped as Robbie pushed into him while Jason sucked him off.

Jason sighed as Rob’s tight heat engulfed him and Mark tugged and bit and licked at his nipples.

They were all, to a man, in complete and total bliss. The sort of bliss they only ever experienced when they were all together only magnified tenfold because they had never been together like this, all five together, this intimately connected, all five hearts beating as one, all coming together in ecstasy.

And as they slowly came back down to earth, Jason nuzzled Robbie as he lay behind him and draped his arms around his middle and murmured “I was wrong.”

“Oh?”

“You’re totally shag worthy.”


End file.
